Vastu Basics-(Source) Atharva Veda
https://nikhilworld.com/vastu-basics-source-atharva-veda/ I-Direction Lords: # North- Kubera- lord of wealth # South- Yama- lord of death # East- Indra- King of Devtas # West- Varuna- lord of water # Northeast {Eshanya} – Lord Shiva (Eshanya Kond or corner) # Southeast- Agni- fire deity-( agni kond or corner) # Northwest- Vayu- god of winds (Vayu Kond or corner) # Southwest- Pitru/Nairutya or Niruthi- ancestors/forefathers(Nairutya Kond) # Center- Brahma- creator of the universe II-Soil Testing as given in the texts: Soil Particle test: # Dig 2′x2′x2′ pit. # Soil should be taken out of the pit and then again pit should be filled with same soil. # If some soil is left, land is excellent. # If no soil is left, land is good # If the soil falls short in filling the pit completely, then the land should be rejected. Soil Looseness Test: # Take out the soil from the pit and fill the pit with water. # Wait for 15 Minutes; if volume of the water remains same or unaltered, then consider land as excellent, if it is a slightly less, then also land is good but beyond that, for any level, land should be rejected III-Land selection: # Gaja Prishtha- High towards West (North-West/ South-West)-Gain of wealth # Daitya Prishtha- High towards East (North-East/ South-East)-Loss of wealth, children and happiness # Naag Prishtha- Elevated towards East & West, rising high towards North & South, hollow from the middle.- Death occurrences # Koorma Prishtha-High in the middle and sloping in all directions-Good from all angles. According to Vastu, land should not be purchased from those: 1) Who have become insolvent 2) Who are suffering from leprosy and lunatics 3) Who have left the country IV-Types of mandalas (Using Pada Vinyasa Process): # Sakala (1 square) -Eka-pada (single division plot) # Pechaka (4 squares)- Dwi-pada (two division plot) # Pitha (9 squares) – Tri-pada (three division plot) # Mahaapitha (16 squares)-Chatush-pada (four division plot) # Upapitha (25 squares)- Pancha-pada (five division plot) # Ugrapitha (36 squares) -Shashtha-pada (six division plot) # Sthandila (49 squares) – sapta-pada (seven division plot) # Manduka/ Chandita (64 square)- Ashta-pada (eight division plot) # Paramasaayika (81 squares)- Nava-pada (nine division plot) # Aasana (100 squares)- Dasa-pada (ten division plot) The most important mandalas are the Paramasaayika (81 squares) and the Manduka/ Chandita Mandala (64 squares) V-Land Shapes: Good Shapes (for wealth, prosperity and general well being): Rectangle, square, circle, Trishul (trident), elephant shaped, bull shaped, Egg, flag, bhadrasan, hexagon shaped, octagonal shaped, simha (lion face), gaumukh(cow face) Bad Shapes (for wealth prosperity and general well being): Uneven land, Elliptical shaped, Snake shaped, bow, Vyajan, brihan mukhi, Land on hill areas (where middle part is elevated), Triangle, window shaped, moon shaped, Land having odd number of sides, Mridanga, Tabla, danda shaped(stick), Sieve, damru shaped, tortoise, fruit shaped, gada shaped, fan, cart shaped, Visham bahu, pot type, muslakar, varahan mukhi(pig shaped), long bar shaped. VI-While digging the land for house construction, the materials that are found also have meaning. Things which are good for wealth and overall prosperity: # Stone, Bricks, Copper, Horns of cow, Gold, Silver, Coins, Zinc, Brass pieces: Wealth, Prosperity, comforts # Pieces of wood: Simply reject the land and get lost from that place. # Skull, Rags (torn clothes): Quarrels, litigations and fights # Straw, eggs, Iron or steel pieces: Death # Coal: Sickness and loss of wealth # Bones of animals: Obstacles to progress # Snake or Scorpion: Fear of these animals and obstruction to building’s progress # Anthill, Termites: Destruction of wealth, reduced longevity of the owner # Cotton: Sorrow VII-Basic Guidelines: # North – treasury, study room, children’s room, basement(should not be used for living purpose) # Northeast – entrance, prayer room, swimming pool, Lawns, garden, small stature plants, open space, drinking water storage, walls here should be 21 inches shorter than the walls in south, west and south west directions, basement(should not be used for living purpose) # East – Prayer room, study room, Drinking water tank # Southeast – kitchen, gym, fitness centre, inverter, generator, motor. # South – bedroom, big trees, strong and high stature walls, Toilet, automobile parking, lifts # Southwest –Bathroom, bedroom, big trees, strong and high stature walls, Toilet, armory, stairs, automobile parking, overhead tanks # West – Toilets, septic tank, lifts, stairs, overhead tanks # Northwest – Food storage, bedroom for unmarried girls, old aged people. # Center– Open space with no roof covering, fire rituals can be performed, marriages ceremonies, cultural events, playing etc can be held. VIII-Entrance Vedha Doshas: # Big Tree – Trouble w.r.t kids. # Gutter or Ditch – grief, death, mis-happening # Open well – mental problem, depression # Corner of another building – mental problem, depression # Water drain – wealth loss # Straight street – Reduced longevity of occupants # Weak house or walls – No prosperity # Staircase railings – suffering # Pillars; Electric and telephone post – affecting females health, progeny and marriage IX-Surya and Chandra Vedhi Constructions: # East-West length construction is called ‘Surya Vedhi’ –Inauspicious for offices, temples etc, good for garden etc. # North-South length construction is called ‘Chandra Vedhi’ –Auspicious for financial growth, gardens, and lawns. Not suitable for temples Visit facebook Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/171121376318272/doc/171275992969477/